


there's nowhere else I'd rather be than by your side

by shepherdofmantle (account_now_inactive)



Series: Happy Huntress One-Shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, SO FLUFFY, Short n sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/account_now_inactive/pseuds/shepherdofmantle
Summary: Fiona and Robyn, post-graduation. Mantle's living arrangements aren't quite Atlas Academy's, but Fiona doesn't really care, as long as she has Robyn.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Series: Happy Huntress One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679548
Kudos: 18





	there's nowhere else I'd rather be than by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr, snowyspringthyme.

Fiona looked around the small building she and her new teammates had acquired. It was nothing like the dorms at the Academy had been, and after four years in Atlas, it might take some adjusting but, all things considered, it wasn’t a bad living arrangement. The roof leaked in the corner, and she would be sharing a single bathroom and a bedroom with her four new teammates but it was more home than the sterile perfection of Atlas would ever be. 

Her ears twitched towards Robyn as the woman she’d chosen to follow on this path walked up next to her, surveying the room with her hands on her hips. They had already rounded up some furniture- a table with no chairs, a tattered rug to put over the large scratch on the floor, and the potted plant Fiona had stolen from the halls of Atlas Academy on their graduation day. 

“Home sweet home,” Fiona said. Robyn laughed, and the sound instantly brightened the dusty old building. 

“We sure do have our work cut out for us,” she said. 

“We can do it.” Fiona reached over and slipped her hand into Robyn’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I believe in us.” 

Robyn squeezed back, tangling their fingers together. 

“I hope you’re ready to steal more than pastries and plants,” she said. 

“I haven’t been caught yet,” Fiona replied with a wicked grin. 

“Hey,” Robyn said, suddenly serious. She turned to face Fiona, meeting her eyes with an intensity that had Fiona’s breath catching in her chest. “I’m really happy that you’re here with me.”

“Robyn.” Her ears twitched as she tried to find the right words, but she eventually settled on saying, “There’s nowhere else I would rather be. I’ll gladly fight for Mantle by your side, no matter what.” 

Robyn smiled, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Fiona’s lips. 

“Thanks, fluffball,” she said. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm starving for happy huntress content, so here we go! starting off this series with a request from my friend val! I'll write more as the inspiration hits, because we need more of these lovely ladies


End file.
